


One Day

by Hexalen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexalen/pseuds/Hexalen
Summary: Set after the events of the Hungarian Grand Prix in 2019Max is reflecting his mistakes that cost him the first place and Lewis is there to comfort him
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	One Day

It was long after the evening celebrations started when Max found himself wandering around the corridors of the hotel.  
He was feeling lightly buzzed, enough to drown out the music and voices in the hall where everyone else would be partying till dawn.

Not enough to drown the bitter feeling of being almost there, celebrating his victory a bit early only to be snatched from him at the very last moment. He had tried so hard, exceeded everyone’s expectations on the german grounds during the last race and today all bets were on him, all eyes. He had tried so hard. But it wasn’t enough.

His surroundings came back to him when the elevator doors opened. Back to his room to resume his drinking alone then.

As Max took the turn that led to his apartment he saw the one person he wanted to avoid tonight. Hamilton.;  
He was leaning against the door with what Max thought as a smug aura. His shirt was loosened, hair a total mess. As Max approached Hamilton regarded him with an easy smile, one that Max wanted to wipe off his face.

“You left early. Wanted to make sure you’re okay.”  
It pissed him off. He had the audacity to sound worried.  
Max ignored him and tried to open the door with the key, only to find another hand on top of his, stopping him.

“Don’t. Don’t shut me off Max.” Hamilton whispered in his ear, sending shivers all over him. He wanted to tell him to piss off, to stop pretending. 

He wouldn’t thought. Because the very next moment they were in his room, all over each other, blindly making for the bed.

Hamilton pushed him against the mattress, his mouth leaving his for only but a second before leaning down to make him breathless again. 

Thinking back, Max can’t pinpoint when this all started. As if an unspoken rule between the two, after every race, no matter who won, they would always end up in each other’s bed, racing with their bodies all night. It was just one night where they could both pretend they weren’t rivals. Or maybe they were even then. Max didn’t know. Nor did he have time to consider as Hamilton’s hand caressed him tenderly, his lips touching ever so softly behind his ear, as he surrendered his entire being. 

He hated that Hamilton was so gentle with him. He hated the sounds he made as he was being taken again and again. And most of all he hated that he sometimes wished all of this was real.

* ⸙*

Lewis woke up with the warmth of a body against his bare chest. He had his arms wrapped around his rival’s sleeping form and he had to resist the urge to tighten his grip and tag him close, closer.

He slowly got up and gathered his clothes from the floor and started getting dressed. Still early, said the watch as he fastened it on. He still had time.

He quietly sat next to Max on the bed so as not to wake him. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps, he had always thought of that. Lewis gently brushed his fingers against Max’s hair, the other stirring slightly under his touch. He didn’t wake.

Lewis should have been feeling happy. He had won yet another race. He had been acing the championship since the beginning. And yet all he could feel was sadness. He had started this whole mess. All he had wanted was a fun night back then, no attachment. He allowed it to continue though, and one night soon became more than h can count. But now all he wanted is the man that hated him more than anything. The man that if they weren’t in this field, if they hadn’t been rivals, maybe they could have been together.

He got up and made to the door.

Maybe one day.


End file.
